


What are you writing?

by sksdwrld



Category: Hemlock Grove, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly Godfrey is a closeted Merlin (BBC) fangirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you writing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written as part of an angst-free comment fest on my live journal; for the vague pseduo request of Merlin or Hemlock Grove

"Go away!" Said Shelly's electronic voice machine.

"Oh, come on Shells, show your big brother what's got you all hot and bothered..." Roman teased with a grin. He whirled he away from her desk, spinning her in the computer chair to make her dizzy before sliding in front of the screen. His eyes grew round and his smirk deepened as he scanned the monitor, scrolling through the text and reading aloud. "Arthur sheathed himself in Merlin's snug heat and the two of them moaned in tandem..."

"I hate you!" Shelly typed with a glare.

"Come on Godfrey, be nice!" Peter reproved and moved closer to Shelly, sliding his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. 

Roman shot an amused look at them before continuing. "The sound of his balls slapping against Merlin's ass echoed off the castle walls until Arthur came with a shout. Merlin writhed like a wanton whore as hot come filled his channel, spilling down his thighs when Arthur pulled away..."

"Jesus, Shelly." Peter said, his smile a mix of amusement and discomfort. "What kind of shit are you reading?"

Roman looked at the tagline and shook his head. "Shiiit...she isn't just reading it, she's writing it. What would our mother say?" He teased as he straightened and lit a cigarette.

Shelly stuck out her tongue and typed furiously on her phone. "She'd tell you to shut the fucking door to the billiards room the next time you bend the gypsy over the table. You're a bad influence on your sister!" It was Shelly's turn to weild a triumphant grin and Peter turned ten shades of red.

Roman fell over the desk and sprawled on the floor, his barking laughter filling the room.


End file.
